pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Escape (Ape Escape) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape" franchise. Cast *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *The Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Jake - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Casi - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Specter's Minions - Dr. Blowhole, Randall Boggs, Steele, Carl, and Broccoli Overlord (from Penguins of Madagascar, Monsters Inc, Balto, Yin Yang Yo, and Annoying Orange) *Robot Specter - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) (1961) *Jimmy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Piptochi - Baby (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Giant Yellow Monkey - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Ultra Goliath - Fat Cat (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Kei - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Yumi - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Aki - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Pipo Monkeys - Ronno's Minions (Bambi) *Gorriliac - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Helga - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Doctor Tomoki - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Dark Jake - Ken (The Bee Movie) *Dark Specter - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *and more Gallery The Laboratory - Card Escape 1..png|The Laboratory (Version 1) The Fossil Field - Card Escape 1..png|The Fossil Field The Primordial Ooze - Card Escape 1..png|The Primordial Ooze The Laboratory - Card Escape 2..png|The Laboratory (Version 2) Ninja Hideout (Card Escape 2).png|The Ninja Hideout The Snowball Mountain - Card Escape 2..png|The Snowball Mountain Mr. Barry Benson as Spike Part 05..png|Barry B Benson as Spike Tommy as Jake.png|Tommy as Jake Tallulah as Natalie (Ape Escape Style) Frame..png|Tallulah as Natalie Professor Oak as The Professor.png|Professor Oak as The Professor Sagwa Miao as Casi.png|Sagwa Miao as Casi The Cards as The Monkeys.png|The Cards as The Monkeys Mr. Ben Ravencroft as Specter.png|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Part 01..png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Mr. Baby as Pipotchi.png|Baby as Pipotchi Mr. Cyril Sneer as Sheriff Blue Monkey..png|Cyril Sneer as Blue Monkey The Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey..png|Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey Scuttlebutt as White Monkey..png|Scuttlebutt as White Monkey Merlock as Red Monkey..png|Merlock as Red Monkey Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey..png|Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey Mr. Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath..png|Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath Timmy Brisby as Kei Part 01..png|Timmy Brisby as Kei Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Part 01..png|Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Mrs. Delia Ketchum as Aki.png|Delia Ketchum as Aki Prince John as Gorriliac.png|Prince John as Gorriliac Rainbow Dash as Helga Part 05..png|Rainbow Dash as Helga Mr. Robotnik as Doctor Tomoki.png|Dr. Robotnik as Doctor Tomoki Ken as Dark Jake.png|Ken as Dark Jake Mr. Creeper as Dark Specter.png|Creeper as Dark Specter Gallery (The Main Heroes) Mr. Barry Benson as Spike Part 01..png|Barry Benson as Spike Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Part 01..png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Timmy Brisby as Kei Part 01..png|Timmy Brisby as Kei Gallery (The Main Females) Rainbow Dash as Helga Part 01..png|Rainbow Dash as Helga Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Part 01..png|Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Gallery (The Main Villains) Mr. Ben Ravencroft as Specter.png|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Posters Card Escape 1..png|Card Escape 1 Card Escape 2..png|Card Escape 2 Card Escape Pumped and Pimped.png|Card Escape: Pumped & Primed Card Escape Academy 1.png|Card Escape Academy 1 The Card Escape - On The Loose.png|Card Escape: On The Loose Card Escape 3..png|Card Escape 3 Card Escape Academy 2.png|Card Academy 2 Card Escape Million Animals.png|Card Escape Million Animals Card Escape SaruSaru's Big Mission.png|Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission Card Escape Racing..png|Card Escape Racing The Card Escape Series.png|The Card Escape Series Card Quest.png|Card Quest Movies Used *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) *Ape Academy (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Anthon's version) *Ape Escape (TV Series) Footage DreamWorks Animation Footage *The Bee Movie (2007) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle Time *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Babes in Toyland (1961) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Bambi (1942) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Robin Hood (1973) *Ducktales: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (1990) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *Monsters Inc (2001) Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) *Balto (1995) *Yin Yang Yo (2006) *Annoying Orange (2009) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Raccoons (1985) Super Monkey Ball Movies *Monkey Ball (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (GameCube & N-Gage) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (GameCube) *Super Monkey Ball Deluxe (PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Super Monkey Ball Jr. (Game Boy Advance) *Sega Superstars (PlayStation 2 EyeToy game features Super Monkey Ball as minigame) *Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll (Nintendo DS) *Super Monkey Ball Adventure (PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation Portable) *Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball: Ticket Blitz (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt 2 (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition (iPad, Android, Windows Phone1) *Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball 3D (Nintendo 3DS)2 *Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz (PlayStation Vita)3 *Super Monkey Ball Bounce (Android, iOS) Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Poster Gallery For The First Main Games Card Escape 1..png|Card Escape 1 Poster Gallery For The Second Main Games Card Escape 2..png|Card Escape 2 Poster Gallery For The Third Main Games Card Escape Pumped and Pimped.png|Card Escape: Pumped & Primed Poster Gallery For The Fourth Main Games Card Escape Academy 1.png|Card Escape Academy 1 Poster Gallery For The Fifth Main Games The Card Escape - On The Loose.png|Card Escape: On The Loose Poster Gallery For The Sixth Main Games Card Escape 3..png|Card Escape 3 Poster Gallery For The Seventh Main Games Card Escape Academy 2.png|Card Academy 2 Poster Gallery For The Eighth Main Games Card Escape Million Animals.png|Card Escape Million Animals Poster Gallery For The Ninth Main Games Card Escape SaruSaru's Big Mission.png|Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission Poster Gallery For The Tenth Main Games Card Escape Racing..png|Card Escape Racing Poster Gallery For The Eleventh Main Games The Card Escape Series.png|The Card Escape Series Poster Gallery For The Twelfth Main Games Card Quest.png|Card Quest Parts (in Each Game): *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape: Pumped & Primed (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape Academy 1 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape: On the Loose (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino Style) *Card Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Card Escape (TV Series) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Voice Cast (English) *Barry B. Benson - Radar Overseer Hank *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Tallulah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Tommy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *Fievel Mousekewitz - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Baby - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Cyril Sneer - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Madame Mousey - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Scuttlebutt - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Merlock - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *Genie Jafar - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-5) *Fat Cat - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Timmy Brisby - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Olivia Flaversham - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) *Delia Ketchum - Radar Overseer Abby *Dr. Robotnik - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) *Prince John - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Rainbow Dash - Microsoft Mary *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Spike - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tommy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Fievel Mousekewitz - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baby - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cyril Sneer - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Madame Mousey - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Scuttlebutt - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Merlock - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Genie Jafar - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-5) *Fat Cat - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Timmy Brisby - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Olivia Flaversham - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Delia Ketchum - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Dr. Robotnik - Diego Loquendo V2 (-10) *Prince John - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rainbow Dash - Carmen Loquendo V1 *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trains Used Trains (Card Escape 1) Oh Dr. Beeching! (Feature Blossom No. 46521).jpg|Blossom No. 46521 (in Oh Dr Beeching!) (Credit Goes To TheJMR) Trains (Card Escape 2) The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro (in Howard's End) Trains (Card Escape: Pumped and Primped) No46443small.JPG|No. 46443 Oh Dr. Beeching! (Feature Blossom No. 46521).jpg|Blossom No. 46521 (in Oh Dr Beeching!) (Credit Goes To TheJMR) LMS_5MT_45110_Barton_Moss_15_Gns_Spcl_11.08.68_edited-2.jpg|No. 45110 farish-372-163ds-lms-stanier-class-8f-2-8-0-48773-br-black-late-crest-pre-order-tba--75248-p.jpg|No. 48773 severn_valley_5764_into_hamton_loade.jpg|No. 5764 GWR_Prairie_Class_4500_No_4566_(8062213131).jpg|No. 4566 Trains (Card Escape: On The Loose) Oh Dr. Beeching! (Feature Blossom No. 46521).jpg|Blossom No. 46521 (in Oh Dr Beeching!) (Credit Goes To TheJMR) Trains (Card Escape 3) Hinton Manor No. 7819.jpg|Hinton Manor No. 7819 Trains (Card Escape Million Animals) LMS 5MT 45110 Barton Moss 15 Gns Spcl 11.08.68 edited-2.jpg|No. 45110 No25592152_1619465864797776_7066388886660488061_n.jpg|Boco thedscf0024.jpg|Toby No2820465077_d090ecb3d8.jpg|Thomas No300px-Pe1738_20131214.jpg|Percy No-1501-ready-to-depart-Bewdley-by-Phil-Marsh.jpg|No. 1501 No_5164_2004_600px.jpg|No. 5164 No16731303459_3f0accc556_b.jpg|No. 2857 Scan0370a.jpg|Taw Valley No. 34027 No3585815309_c14a5ff2d6_b.jpg|No. 7714 Trains (Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission) seven_valley_7802_in_2006.jpg|Bradley Manor No. 7802 Trains (Card Quest) p1599239156-3.jpg|Raveningham Hall No. 6960 Severn valley 5764 into hamton loade.jpg|No. 5764 No42968smallWEB.jpg|No. 42968 LNER18.jpg|The Great Marquess No. 3442 Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming